Sleepover at Sikowitz's
Sleepover at Sikowitz's is the 20th and last episode in Season 1 of Victorious. 'It aired on March 26th, 2011. Plot Sikowitz hosts a sleepover party so that the kids can learn about method acting. Whoever breaks character by the next morning is banned from his house forever. The students choose each other's characters for them. Tori's character is a police officer obsessed with Raisin Bran (chosen by Andre based on a dream he had), Robbie must play a motivational speaker with jelly legs (chosen by Cat), Cat's persona (created by Beck) works as an 80s comedian, Beck's character is an Englishman with a Cockney accent who invades other people's space (chosen by Robbie), Jade's character (chosen by Tori) is a happy-go-lucky farm girl who is positive about everything, and Andre pretends to be a marathon runner who is 9 months pregnant (upon Jade's request). Robbie loses the game first, when he is fooled into breaking character by Sikowitz, who goes through a window to catch a fly and pretends to be injured so that his students will forget the game in their concern. Sikowitz's nephew Jason then enters from another room, and Tori (in character) flirts with him. When Jason mentions he'll be going to a club, Cat breaks character voluntarily in order to go with him. Andre's grandmother, who is paranoid about why he has not come home, frantically calls him multiple times asking where he is, but Andre only continues to stay in character, confusing her even further This prompts her to come to Sikowitz's home and demand who 'did that to him' (meaning his pregnancy). As Andre tries to explain, he breaks character and is sent away. Sikowitz then asks Jade to go get a tray of hot quesedilla fresh from the oven. Jade burns her hand, but manages to stay in character whilst in pain, although eventually she runs out of the house to go destroy the neighbor's car, effectively losing the game. Eventually, Tori and Beck's characters begin to drive Sikowitz nuts, so he leaves the room so they can't bother him, and they fall asleep. In the morning, Beck breaks character when he asks Tori what time it is. Tori, realizing that Beck broke character, becomes very excited and shakes Raisin Bran on him, declaring that she is "VICTORIOUS!" She continues to stay in character while she celebrates her win. Meanwhile, Mr. Vega and Mrs. Vega are trying to celebrate their anniversary by watching a sad and romantic movie, but are interrupted by all the eliminated students (first Robbie, then Cat and Jason, then Andre, then Jade), all of whom, for reasons unknown, find the film hilarious. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega / Police Officer who loves Raisin Bran cereal. *Leon Thomas as André Harris / Pregnant Man who just ran 26 miles. *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro / Motivational speaker with uncontrollable legs. *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West / Peppy farm girl from Alabama *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine / 1980's stand-up comedienne. *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver / Noisy british person with thick cockney accent who invades people's personal space. *Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz *Luke Allen as Jason (Sikowitz's nephew) *Jennifer Carta as Holly Vega *Jim Pirri as David Vega *Marilyn Harris as André's Grandmother Trivia *Avan Jogia said on Twitter that this is his favorite episode of Season 1 . *Dan Schneider is mentioned by Beck near the end of the episode. *Likewise, Dan himself said that this episode is reminiscent of his older shows, like All That and The Amanda Show; these shows featured unusual characters who tried their best to annoy others. *How each member breaks character: *#Robbie, when Sikowitz asks who's there, and Robbie reveals his real name. *#Cat, when she cheerfully joins Sikowitz's nephew Jason to go to the moxie. *#Andre, when his grandmother comes in and he tries to deny being Andre, but breaks character when he admits that it is an acting exercise. *#Jade, who after accidentally burning her hands by touching a very hot tray, runs outside, and Sikowitz claims she "never broke character", until she yells and breaks a car window. Sikowitz and Tori retreat inside when a police car drives by. *#Beck, who after he and Tori crashed on Sikowitz's chairs, he says, "What time is it?" in his normal voice. *'Last Line (marking the end of season 1, delivered by Tori): "I am a police officer, and I am Victorious!" *'Ending Tagline': (Sikowitz) "I can't take it anymore!" *Trina is absent in this episode although she is mentioned by Mr. Vega when Robbie drops by the house. According to her TheSlap page, she was at the mall with her friends. *Tori kisses Rex in this episode. *Mr. Sikowitz likes liquid soap just like Gibby. *A picture of Andre pregnant is seen in Freddie's Blog on iCarly.com. *This is the second episode that Jade has had to play a farm girl, the first being in the episode The Bird Scene. *It is implied in this episode that Cat broke up with Danny since she is flirting with Jason. *Andre's shirt says Daka on it. This was a reference to the iCarly episode iPromote Techfoots. *The scene where Jade leaves the house after buring hand and breaking character while having a mental breakdown may be a reference when in the Drake and Josh ''episode "Honor Council", after Ms.Hafer found her car in the classroom, she leaves the classroom and then starts to have a mental breakdown. Quotes *'Sikowitz': I spy a fly with my little thigh! *'Tori': Thigh? *Jason leaves with Cat'' *'Tori': And to think I was gonna let him have some of my raisin bran! Promo Video:Sleepover at Sikowitz's Promo Goofs *Tori updated her TheSlap page during the sleepover. She technically broke character and should have been banished (though Sikowitz probably didn't see this). *Though Jade is complemented by Sikowitz about the fact that she didn't break character once the whole time she was in the house, she actually did break character when she kind of threatened Beck, though she didn't necessarily imply she would do bad things. *Tori's dad says Terms of Endearment isn't a comedy but it is. *Jade would have likely been arrested for breaking the neighbor's car window, yet is at *Technically Tori didn't win. Beck and Tori won. The challenge was: You mustn't break character until Saturday morning. No time or whoever breaks character first rules were established. Since neither broke character until Saturday morning they both won. Gallery ﻿Click Here! to see this episode's gallery. References 119 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes about Sikowitz Category:Episodes without Trina Category:Main Characters